


Escape Route

by Merfilly



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Robin saves Steve from a cougar.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kissathon





	Escape Route

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



"There you are! Baby, why on earth did you wander off like that?" Robin exclaimed, shoving between Steve and the older woman that was sizing him up like a piece of meat. 

"Excuse me, but I was talking to Stevie here," the woman interjected.

"Oh, you know him? He hasn't mentioned you to me," Robin said blithely. "Steve, you promised to show me around, baby." 

Steve, wisely, ducked his head to hide the relief. "Ms. Jansen, I did promise."

As the woman opened her mouth to speak, Robin kissed Steve full on the mouth with a tight hug. He clutched at her, and then just gave into her.

"You're so good to me!" she cheered, and physically pushed for Steve to start moving. He went with that, not protesting as Robin tightly laced their fingers, maneuvering between the others mingling at this art show he hadn't been able to get out of. Robin knew his mom had asked him to.

"Thanks," Steve said once they were far enough away. "For coming as my date, and for that save."

"It's what buddies do," Robin said cheerfully. "Also, you are not a good kisser."

"Like I was ready?"

Robin laughed, leading on.


End file.
